The Predator and the Prey
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: When Natsu was a child, he had a really rough past. Dragon slayers and their dragons were sent to labs to be tested then killed. One day, Natsu and his best friend Shiori decided they were going to escape for sure, but it was only Natsu who made it. Natsu regrets the day he left Shiori, thinking that she was dead. But little did he know, she was alive and ready to kill.. (NatsuxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoo guys! This is a new story I came up with and working on. It's mostly based on Natsu and yes, there WILL be romance in it and some GrayLu, but fluff. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story! ^^D**

_**Summary**_

**When Natsu was a child, he had a really rough past. Dragon Slayers were sent to labs, along with their dragons. Their powers were drained,**

**then they would be killed. One day, Natsu and his best friend Shiori decided that they were going to run away for sure, but it was only Natsu**

**who made it. To this day, Natsu regrets the day he left Shiori, thinking that she was dead. But little did he know, she was alive**

**and ready to kill ...**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Gajle, Jerza, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**Is It Love, Or Pity? (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**_The Predator and The Prey - Prologue_**

_1,_

_*Stab*_

_2,_

_*Stab*_

_3,_

_*Stab*_

_Cries of pain could be heard echoing through prison. Many screams could be heard. Dragon Slayers, boys and girls, were getting tested and killed everyday. So many cries could be heard you couldn't even sleep. Many of them have wished for the madness to stop. Either way, they couldn't do anything about it._

_A boy with salmon pink hair, and a girl with long bubble gum pink hair, sat at the back of the cell. Their backs pressed on the cold hard walls. The girl clutched the boy's shaking hand._

_"N-Natsu .." She whispered. Natsu squeezed her hand. She looked at him, her teal green eye filled with tears. There was a bang that covered her left eye so it couldn't be seen._

_"When .. when will this end?" She asked him timidly._

_Natsu hanged his head low. Slowly shaking it. Silver tears dropped on the cold granet floor of the cell._

_"I .. I don't know .." He whispered. More tears leaking out of his eyes._

_"Attention. Project 3092, make your way to the perish cell." A voice said over the intercom. A boy with spikey light blonde hair stood up._

_"Well .. I guess it ends here .." He murmured._

_"S-Sting?" Shiori stuttered. Sting faced the girl and forced a smile._

_"Don't worry Shiori, I'll be fine." He lied._

_"No you won't! You're going to the perish cell!" Natsu roared as tears sprung out of his eyes. Rogue just sat there silently, staring at the ground. He looked at Natsu, his tears rolling down his face._

_"I'll miss you guys .." He whispered. Before he knew it, he was bursted into tears._

_"Project 3092!" A guard called as he ulocked the cell gate with a dirty grey key._

_"I-I'm here.." He mumbled as the two guys grabbed him harshly by the shoulders._

_"Aaww, don't cry. It will all end in a flash!" One of the guards laughed. Natsu's hands turned into fists and he gritted his teeth. The guards roughly dragged Sting out the cell. Before they turned the corner, Sting forced a grin._

_Shiori sobbed into Natsu's chest and Rogue cried silently._

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A cry of pain could be heard._

_"STING!" Natsu screamed._

_There was complete silence._

_"Project 3093, please make your way to the perish cell." A voice said over the intercom. Rogue shakily stood up. The same process happened like with Sting._

_Natsu's eyes widened with tears running down his face. He was shaking and his hands were clenched into fists. He was putting so much force in it that you could see his veins. _

_"Natsu .. are you OK?" Shiori asked._

_"No .." He whispered._

_"What ..?"_

_"I said, no." He said._

_"Shiori." He said and put his hands on her shoulders. His onyx eyes fixed on her teal green ones._

_"We WILL make it out of here alive." He said sternly. Shiori just froze._

_"Tomorrow, we'll break out of here. We'll be free!" He smiled. Shiori liked the idea about being free, so she nodded her head in understanding. A smile on her face._

_Natsu blushed. That was the first time he's seen her smile in months._

_XXX_

_It was dawn and Natsu jumped and looked out the window. The sky was still dark. He grinned._

_"Pppssst! Shiori!" He whispered, shaking her gently. Her eyes slowly opened._

_"Mmm ... Natsu?" She rubbed her eyes._

_"Ssshh! We're going to get out of here." Natsu smiled and Shiori's eyes widened. Natsu helped her off the cold hard floor and she dusted her dress (which was made out of rags)._

_"Why you wake me up so early?" She asked._

_"At this time, I doubts the guards will be on duty." He grinned. Shiori looked around. Everyone was as sleep on the floor. So it was only her and Natsu. Just them._

_She started to blush a bit._

_"Are you OK?" Natsu asked._

_"O-oh! Yes." She assured. "So, how are we going to get out?"_

_"We're going to get out that window." Natsu whispered as he pointed towards the window with bars._

_"How are we going to get out through there? It has bars."_

_"This place has been here for like, years. The bars probably might be weak enough for us to rip off." He said. Shiori smiled and nodded._

_They made their way to where the window was and looked up._

_"I'll give you a boost." Natsu whispered._

_Shiori put her hands on his shoulders and one leg on his hands. He lifted her up and she grabbed onto the window sill. _

_"I got it!" She whispered and he grinned._

_"OK, try pulling out the bars." He told her and she nodded._

_"Argh!" She pulled the bars with all her force and they finally broke out. Shiori stared out the window. The sky was like a dark blue blending into a purple, which was also blending in into the red, orange and yellow._

_"Beautiful .." She whispered._

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap,*_

_"I hear a guard coming! Quickly, Shiori!" Natsu whispered panicing and Shiori nodded. She quickly jumped out and landed on her knees. She stood up and stared. Natsu dropped down besides her._

_"Natsu, the sky is so beautiful .." She whispered as tears trickled down her soft stained cheeks._

_"I know," He smiled, then frowned. "But we're still on the building grounds."_

_They were outside the prison, but were still on the grounds. Metal gates surrounded the area and the exit was a big gate which was further away from them._

_"Come on Shiori, let's go!" He grinned and took Shiori's hand._

_"Hey, who's there?!" A scary voice roared from inside._

_"Run!" Natsu shouted and the two both sprinted towards the exit._

_"Project 4998 and project 4999 are escaping." A voice said over the intercom._

_Many guards came from different doors from the and started heading towards the two._

_"Don't let them get away!"_

_"Get them!" _

_"Come one Shiori, keep running! We're almost there!" Natsu said and pulled Shiori who was running behind him. Suddenly, Shiori's small foot hit a stone and she fell over, her hand separating with Natsu's._

_"Kya!" She screamed._

_Natsu was at the exit but he turned back._

_"Shiori!" He shouted as he sprinted towards her._

_Shiori tried to get up but her foot was hurting badly._

_"Gotcha!" One of the guards said as they grabbed Shiori by the shoulders. Natsu froze. He didn't want to be captured. But he couldn't let Shiori go._

_The guards were dragging Shiori back to the cells. Natsu didn't know what to do. He looked at the exit, then Shiori. The exit, then Shiori. Exit, then Shiori, exit then Shiori._

_Natsu faced Shiori one more time then shut his eyes tight. He turned around and started running towards the exit._

_"W-What? N-Natsu .." Shiori whispered, tears coming out of her visible eye._

_"I'm sorry, Shiori .." Natsu mumbled as he went through the exit and continued to run._

_She was silent._

_"NATSU~!"_

* * *

**Heyoo! Hoped u enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was such a long prologue :3**

**Plz review and follow my other stories: **

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, RoWen, GajLe, OCxOC)**

**Is It Love, or Pity? (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**TYSM! xD**

**Notice: I won't be updating on this story for a while, because I have those other stories to finish off as well. So when I finish one story, I'll carry on with this one! xD**

**Bye bye! :'D**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyoo guys! This is the next chapter of The Predator and The Prey. The last chapter was the Prologue, so I don't know if I should call this chapter chapter 1 or two!**

**Eto .. I'll just call it chapter 1 ^.^**

_**Summary**_

**When Natsu was a child, he had a really rough past. Dragon Slayers were sent **

**to labs, along with their dragons. Their powers were drained, and they would be killed.**

**One day, Natsu and his best friend Shiori decided that they were going to run away**

**for sure, but it was only Natsu who made it. To this day, Natsu regrets**

**the day he left Shiori, thinking that she was dead. But little did he know,**

**she was alive and ready to kill ...**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Predator and the Prey - Chapter 2**_

"YO, EVERYONE!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the doors open of the beloved magicians guild, Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Natsu!"

"What's up?"

"Come have a drink or two, eh?"

Many greetings were thrown to him as he made his way over to the bar where Lucy and Gray were sitting.

"Yo Lucy, Stripper!" Natsu grinned as he walked up to them. Gray was thinking about punching him but he then waved it off.

"What were you guys talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing much." Lucy answered as Gray took a sip of his water.

"They were probably talking about how many kids they want!" Happy teased as he popped out of no where. "How many do you want? 33?"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT!" Gray and Lucy yelled in unison, a little bit of blush coating their cheeks. Mira heard and walked up to them.

"I'm sure you and Gray will make lovely children!" She smiled sweetly.

"NOT HELPING MIRA!" Gray and Lucy shouted in frustration.

"Anyway, what about you Natsu? Anyone you like?" Mira asked. Natsu thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Are you sure? What about Lisanna? I heard she asked you to be her husband when you were young~!" Mira chimed and Natsu started blushing.

"S-She was just j-joking around!" He stuttered.

"Whatever you say~!" Mira chimed and then left.

"Damn Mira.." Natsu mumbled through his scarf.

Gray, Lucy and Happy laughed.

"Gray-san! Lucy-san! Nats-san!" A small voice called. The mages turned around to see Wendy Marvell stopping in front of them with her Exceed Carla by her side.

"Hey Wendy!" Lucy smiled.

"Hello Lucy-san. Please .. please can we go on job?" She asked, shuffling a bit.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Carla and I are running out of money and we need to pay rent." She explained. Right then, Lucy slammed her head on the bar table.

"NO~! I FORGOT ABOUT RENT~!" She moaned.

"That gives us all the more reason to go." Natsu said.

"Yay! Should we bring Erza-san too?" Wendy asked.

"Why not? We need a job that pays good money." Natsu grinned.

"OK, Lucy and Wendy and Carla should go and get Erza, Natsu Happy and I will look for a job."

They all nodded their heads and did as they were told.

_XXX_

Team Natsu sat on the train to a town called Hacienda. (**A/N: I decided to make up a town since I didn't want them going to a place like Shirotsume :p**) The town was famous for it's beautiful beaches and the colourful scenery.

"So, Gray." Lucy said as she turned to the Ice Mage next to her. "What are we doing in this mission anyway?"

Gray searched deep in his pocket and then pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and gave it to Lucy.

_**Attention!**_

_**Assassins are killing the towns people of Hacienda!**_

_**For an unknown reason, assassins wearing black body suites have been killing innocent**_

_**citizens of the town Hacienda! No one knows who they are or where**_

_**they came from, but all they know is that their taking innocent lives!**_

_**PLEASE HELP!**_

_**170 PEOPLE CONFIRMED DEAD ALREADY!**_

_**Reward: 500,000,000 Jewel**_

_**Client: Mayor of Hacienda **_

"HOLY SHIT! 500,000,000 JEWEL?!" Lucy screamed which made many of the other passengers look at her.

"Well, we are going to defeat assassins in a town." Gray said. "And it's the Mayor who is paying us."

"That's true." Lucy said.

"I wonder what magic they use." Erza said, cupping her chin with her hand.

"Probably some kind of Forbidden Magic." Gray said.

"I-I'm scared!" Wendy trembled.

"I-It's O-OK W-Wendy.. J-Just stick b-by me a-and it'll b-be fine." Natsu stuttered as his head hung out the train window.

"Thanks Nats-san!" Wendy smiled, feeling a lot better.

"But what I really want to know is .. who sent them?" Lucy asked and the res of them nodded.

_XXX_

Team Natsu walled through the town of Hacienda, admiring the scenery.

"Such pretty flowers! Wendy said as she saw pretty pink, blue and purple flowers.

"This town is so relaxing~!" Lucy chimed.

Suddenly, a figure jumped out a tall tree, wielding a Katana. Erza sensed the person's presence and quickly summoned her Heart Kruez sword.

**_CLING!_**

Was the sound that was made when their swords clashed.

"You guys go, I'll take care of this one." Erza said and the rest of the team nodded and ran.

"Erza Scarlet ..." The person whispered.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Erza asked sternly.

"You are Fairy Tail's Titania.." The person whispered again. Erza studied the person. She could tell it was a female, since the black body suite hugged her curves and her large chest. Erza could also see long silver hair tie dup in a high ponytail behind the woman. She could also see dark indigo eyes.

"You're picking a fight with the wrong Mage." Erza stated, glaring daggers. Erza could tell that the woman was smirking.

"My name is Rin Koyuki, Let's dance, Titania ..."

...

Gray ran through the streets of Hacienda, jumping over fences now and then. Once he ran for a while, he stopped to catch his breath.

"We all seemed to split up." He said as he panted.

Suddenly, silver shurikens came flying towards Gray. He quickly jumped high into the air.

_'Shit! That was close!' _He thought as he landed on his two feet.

"Gray Fullbuster." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Gray shouted more than asked and the person chuckled.

Out of no where, a someone came swinging on a dark green vine. The person let go an did a few flips and landed a few metres away from Gray.

"Wow, way to make an entrance, Tarzan." Gray snickered.

"Why thank you. I always try my best to make a great entrance." The person smirked.

Gray could see that the person had dark violet eyes and dark purple hair.

"My name is Raven. That's all I'm going to say." He said and silver shirukens appeared in between his fingers.

"Get ready to lay on your death bed, Gray Fullbuster."

...

Natsu, Wendy and Carla managed to find themselves in a maze.

"Crap! How did we get in here in the first place?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know.." Carla said.

"There's no way in, or out." A voice said. A small girl and a man appeared behind them.

"Who are you?! ANSWERE ME!" Natsu ordered. Wendy just stayed at the back, shaking.

"Hello there, Natsu Dragneel. Wendy Marvell and the feline." The man smirked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES?!" Natsu roared.

"Sorry, Flame Brain, but we can't tell you!" The girl smirked. Natsu growled at this.

"WERE US GETTING IN HERE YOUR DOING?!" He shouted more than asked.

"This maze isn't real. It's an illusion." The man said and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Forget this crap, can we fight now?" The girl asked and the man nodded.

"Finally!" The girl grinned and removed her hood. She had bright golden blonde hair that was tied into two bushy pigtails, a fringe that covered her forehead, cream coloured skin and emerald green eyes.

"My name is Chiyo, and he's Kyo." She said as she smirked.

"I'm gonna fight that girl!" She said as she pointed to Wendy and she trembled.

"That leaves me with Natsu." The man said. "Oh well, I'll kill him anyway."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed and lit his right fist into flames. He ran and jumped towards the man, going to punch him. But then, he disappeared and ended up behind him. He kicked Natsu in the back.

"He uses Teleportation Magic!" Carla realised.

"Teleportation Magic?" Natsu asked while he did a flip and landed on his feet.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

...

Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy found themselves s in a forest like environment.

"Aaaww1 How did we end up here?!" She moaned. "We suddenly just got lost!"

"I was just following you.." Happy shrugged.

She sighed and continued walking around multiple trees. When she was going to pass a tree, 3 arrows were shot at the bark and Lucy jumped back.

"Lucy Heartfilia and the cat." A voice said out of no where.

"Who's there? I want to know where you are!" Lucy shouted and heard someone laugh. Happy just hid behind her, trembling.

A woman jumped out of the trees holding a bow and arrow.

She had long red crimson hair that went up to her butt, and sea green eyes and cream coloured skin. She had a large chest and curvaceous figure and a fringe that covered her forehead. She also had a long strand of hair that stuck up then slanted forwards. She was holding a bow and she had something behind her back which had arrows in it.

"My name is Sayake the Archer. Let your spirits dance with me, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**FINISHED! I hope u enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**I'm going to do the battles for the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**The people they're fighting are NOT OC's, they're just some people I made up while writing. I wanted to give them names.**

**Not all of them used magic. It's only Chiyo and Kyo who do. The rest don't ^^D**

**The battles in the next chapter are:**

**Erza Scarlet VS Rin Koyuki**

**Gray VS Raven**

**Natsu VS Kyo**

**Wendy VS Chiyo**

**Lucy Heartfilia VS Sayake the Archer**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC**

**The Beauty Of Young Love (RoWen)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Bye bye! x'D**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoo! This is chapter 3 of TPAT (The Predator and the Prey) I hope u'll enjoy! Shiori will make an appearance this time xD**

**A little reminder: I might not update in a while 'cos of STUPID school -.- But I'll try my best to come on! xD**

**There's gonna be a GrayLu in this one! ^^D**

_**Summary**_

**When Natsu was a child, he had a really rough past. Dragon Slayers were sent to labs,**

**along with their dragons. Their powers were drained, and then they would**

**be killed. One day, Natsu and his best friend Shiori decided that they were**

**going to run away for sure, but it was only Natsu who made it. To this day,**

**Natsu regrets the day he left Shiori, thinking that she was dead. But little**

**did he know, she was alive**

**and ready to kill ...**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**_The Predator and the Prey - Chapter 2_**

"Kasu! (Requip!) Heavens Wheel Armour!" Erza exclaimed as she transformed into her famous Heavens Wheel Armour. "Circle Sword!"

Many silver swords came in the form of a circle and lunged towards Rin. Rin jumped up high into the air, doing many backflips. She dashed towards Erza

and slashed her Katana many times. She went back to her original space and Erza's armour was sliced up into small pieces.

"Huh?" Erza said surprised and Rin smirked.

"Am I too fast for you, Katana?" She asked.

Erza gritted her teeth in response.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza yelled as she jumped high into the air and fell towards Rin. She did two slices of her sword towards Rin and then about 20 other swords came dashing towards her.

"Shit." Rin cursed as she dodged the swords by jumping high into the air and landing on the branch of a tree.

_'She's too fast!' _Erza thought. '_There has to be an armour that could help me defeat her...'_

Then it hit her.

"Kasu! Soaring Armour!" She shouted as the bright light engulfed her and she transformed into a revealing cheater like outfit. She dashed quickly towards rin and slashed her sword at her.

"Gah!" Rin shouted in pain as she stumbled back into the ground.

_'What is this? She's so fast all of a sudden!' _Rin thought. Rin jumped up, holding her sword up in the air.

"AAAHH!" She screamed as she as she flew towards Erza. Erza quickly summonsed two swords and jumped up as well.

"AAARRRGGHH!" She screamed as she flew towards Rin. They both slashed their swords and landed on their two feet.

Erza suddenly felt a long cut on her stomach which made lot's of blood gush out. She screamed in pain. Rin laughed.

But before she knew it, there was a large cut going down her chest which released a LOT of blood.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Rin screamed as she fell on the floor.

Erza requipted back to her normal attire and smirked. She turned around.

"I told you picked the wrong mage." She said, as she walked away.

"C-Curse you .. T-Tania.." Rin stuttered as more blood gushed out of her chest.

...

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled as ice blue lances came out of his bare hands.

Raven through his shurrikens and cut through Gray's Lances.

"Damn it." Gray grunted.

"I told you Fullbuster, my shurrikens can cut through anything." Raven smirked as he through more. Gray jumped and dodged them.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray shouted as a sword appeared on his hand.

"Useless." Raven muttered as he through his Shurrikens at Gray. Gray swung his sword and cut through the shurrikens.

"Yes!" He grinned. But suddenly, his sword got sliced as well.

_'Just when it was going so well..'_ Gray thought as Raven laughed.

"Face it, Fullbuster. You won't win!" Raven smirked and Gay frowned.

Before Gray knew it, 10 Shurrikens were flying towards him.

"CRAP!" He yelled as he jumped up, doing lot's of flips on his way down. He landed on a branch of a tree.

_'Hhhmm ... it seems his shurrikens can cut threw ice. Which is a solid. Then that means he can't cut through a-!'_

Gray jumped in the air again as more shurrikens came flying towards him. He was high up in the air now.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray screamed as a huge ice cannon was in his hands.

_**BOOM!**_

A huge ball of snow shot out of the cannon, aiming straight at Raven.

"Ha! That won't do anything!" Raven laughed as he got more of his shurrikens. He threw them towards the huge snowball, but to his surprise, they went right through.

"W-What?" Raven questioned as his eyes widened. The huge snowball smashed him which made him fly across the town. Breaking many fences.

"GGGAAAAHHH!" Raven screamed.

Gray landed on his two feet and grinned.

He walked towards Raven who was now on the floor. He was covered in snow and his face was blue. Since his hood was down, Gray saw that he had a long scar that went from his forehead to his jawline on the right side of his face.

"H-How was that p-possible?" Raven stuttered.

"Since snow is a liquid, your shurrikens would go right through. Unlike my ice." Gray explained.

Raven sighed.

"Whatever, just finish me off." He mumbled. Gray didn't react at all.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray said. He sliced Raven and turned around and smirked.

"Forgive me .. Master Shiori .." Raven whispered as he fell unconscious due to blood loss.

"Master Shiori? So that's the name!" Gray said and started to run.

_'I have to find the others!'_

...

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Natsu and Wendy were in their battle's, Natsu battling Kyo and Wendy Battling Chiyo.

Natsu threw a punch at Kyo but missed. He teleported behind him and kicked his back hard.

"GAH!" Natsu screamed as he fell on the floor.

_'This guy is pissing me off!' _Natsu thought.

"Oh Wendy-chan, over here!"

"Over here!"

Many Chiyo's surrounded Wendy. Wendy realised that Chiyo uses Imagination Magic so she could almost do anything.

"Which one's the real one?!" Wendy screamed in frustration.

All the Chiyo's laughed.

_'Come one Wendy! Think!' _Wendy thought. Then she thought of something.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy screamed as a tornado of air came out her mouth. She aimed at all the Chiy's and many of them disappeared.

"Crap." The real Chiyo muttered as she flew up in the air.

"Wings!" She yelled and yellow butterfly wings appeared behind her.

_'This girl is good!' _Carla thought as she watched her fly. Suddenly, Carla had an idea. She summoned her wings and flew all the way towards Chiyo.

"Get away from me, you stupid cat!" She growled as she started waving her hands around, trying to make Carla fly away.

"WENDY! NOW!" Carla shouted and Wendy nodded.

"THE CAT CAN TALK?!" Chiyo screamed in disbelief.

"Arms x venier!" Wendy yelled and a blue light formed around Wendy. Her speed and power increased.

While Chiyo was still fussing with Carla, Wendy dashed towards Chiyo and kicked her in the back with full power.

"GAH!" Chiyo screamed as she fell on the ground. She quickly jumped up and another 2 of her appeared.

"THAT WON'T FOOL ME AGAIN!" Wend yelled. She kicked the Chiyo in the middle and the other one's disappeared.

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Wendy screamed and she scratched Chiyo in the face with the wind.

"KYYAAAA!" Chiyo exclaimed as she stumbled back.

"THE FINAL ATTACK! SKY DRAGON'S ROAR~!" Wendy screamed and Chiyo got blown away far, far away.

"YOU DID IT WENDY!" Carla cheered as she flew to Wendy who was panting.

"Yeah .." Wendy said as she wiped the sweat of her head.

"Let's go and help Natsu now." Carla said.

"On it." Wendy stated. "NATSU-SAN!"

"Yeah, Wendy?" Natsu said as he jumped in the air, dodging Kyo.

"ARNS X VENIER!" She shouted at him and a bright light shone around Natsu's body.

"All right!" Natsu grinned. He felt his senses getting stronger, so when Kyo was secretly behind him, he could sense him and then kicked him in the stomach.

"GAH!" Kyo groaned in pain.

Natsu continued to kick and punch him until Kyo was really weak.

"FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu screamed as a HUGE ball of fire appeared and was thrown at Kyo who was currently on the ground, weak.

The fire ball smashed into him and Kyo laid there, lifeless.

"What goes around comes around!" Natsu grinned and Wendy ran up to him.

"NATSU-SAN YOU'RE OK!" She smiled as she jumped and gave him a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Wendy!" He smiled.

"Let's go and find the others." Carla said and the two Dragon Slayers nodded.

...

"Take this, Heartfilia!" Sayake shouted as she shot three arrows at the same time, aimed towards Lucy.

Lucy dodged her by jumping.

"I'm going to fight fire with fire!" She said. "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

A grown man dressed in a horse costume appeared and didn't have to be asked what to do. He shot many arrows at the 3 arrows which were aimed towards Lucy. But when the arrows collided, his arrows suddenly broke apart.

"W-What?!" Lucy screamed in disbelief.

Sagittarius suddenly left.

"NO! SAGITTARIUS!" Lucy screamed. The 3 arrows were right near Lucy now.

"LUCY!" Happy shouted. Lucy put her hands in front of her face for protection. Before the arrows could hit her, she felt arms around herself getting carried (bridal style)

"KYA~!" She screamed as they landed on a huge branch of a tree.

"GET OFF ME! CREEP!" Lucy shouted as she pushed the person off.

"L-Lu-WAIT! IT'S ME!" Gray exclaimed and Lucy immediately stopped.

"O-Oh .. Gray .." She said as she started to blush.

"She lllliiikkess you!" Happy rolled his tongue as he flew towards them

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT!" They both screamed in unison, blushing.

"I have no time for this. Be gone!" Sayake said as she aimed 3 arrows at them. Gray put Lucy down and froze the arrows which made the, fall on the flaw.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray screamed as he shot a huge snow ball at Sayake who fell of the tree and smashed onto the ground.

"T-Thank you .. Gray.." Lucy whispered as she continued to blush.

"No problem!" Gray grinned.

"You li-"

" " Gray stated angrily and happy stopped.

"Let's go and find the others now." Gray said. He picked out Lucy and jumped off the tree branch, Happy following.

"G-GRAY!" Lucy stuttered.

"I know you like it, Lucy." Gray winked and Lucy's face turned Scarlet red.

"GRAY~!"

...

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The mayor of Hacienda cried as he shook all their hands.

"It's OK!" Natsu grinned.

"So .. about that reward .." Lucy said slowly.

"Oh yes! There you are!" He handed them a huge bag. Erza looked inside to make sure there was money, and her eyes glistened.

"Thank you very much." Erza stated camly. "I wish your city all the best."

"Bye~!" the mayor waved.

They walked back to the train station and got on the train to Magnolia.

...

_**BAM!**_

A girl with long bubble gum pink hair smashed her fist onto the wooden table in front of her. She was watching her lacrima orb.

"DAMN YOU NATSU!" She screamed.

"Those guys were useless. Not even Kyo could defeat him!" She groaned in frustration.

"Just watch, Natsu. I _will_ get my revenge!" She shouted. She then calmed down a bit.

"If you didn't leave me ... none of this would've happened..."

* * *

**FINISHED! I HOPED U LIKED THIS CHAPTER! U probably know at the end that was Shiori ^^**

**I really hope u enjoy the story so far, 'cos I am! xDD**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, JaLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Beauty Of Young Love! (RoWen)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Bye bye! ^^D**

_**Notice: I might not be updating for a while because of school, but I'll ALWAYS try my best to come on! xDD Please be patient!**_

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyoo guys! This is the 4th chapter! I hope you've been enjoying it so far :) Btw sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL! GOSH! D: Anyway, plz enjoy! xDD**

_**Summary**_

**When Natsu was a child, he had a really rough past. Dragon Slayers were sent to labs,**

**along with their dragons. Their powers were drained, and then they would**

**be killed. One day, Natsu and his best friend Shiori decided that they were**

**going to run away for sure, but it was only Natsu who made it. To this day,**

**Natsu regrets the day he left Shiori, thinking that she was dead. But little**

**did he know, she was alive**

**and ready to kill ...**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Gajle, Jerza, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Predator and the Prey - Chapter 3**_

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!" Natsu screamed as he kicked the doors down, making them fly into the guild.

"Jeez, Natsu! You didn't have to kick the flippin' doors down!" Gray shouted at him which Natsu immediately ignored/

"Take a chill pill, Snow man." Natsu mumbled as he walked into the guild, his hands behind his head.

"What did you call me?!" Gray shouted more than asked. Before he could punch the back of Natsu's head, Erza grabbed him buy his collar and dragged him towards her.

"You DARE start a fight, you'll regret the day that you were ever born." She warned in her most scariest tone, and glare.

"H-H-Hai!" Gray squeaked as he was sweating rapidly. Lucy walked up to Erza and gently touched her shoulder. Erza turned around, still with her angry face. Lucy gulped.

"I-I'm sure Gray didn't mean to say that. Y-You know how angry they get." Lucy stuttered and then Erza calmed down.

"That is true, Lucy." Erza said as she turned to Gray. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. Feel free to unleash your anger upon me."

Lucy and Gray sweat dropped.

"N-No .. it's OK, Erza, really!" Gray said nervously and Erza nodded in understanding. Erza walked up to Cana and started talking to her.

"Thanks for saving me, Lucy." Gray grinned.

"It's OK, Gray!" Lucy smiled.

"She liiiiikkess you!" I happy purred.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy and Gray yelled in unison, once again.

Gray and Lucy walked up to the bar and sat down next to Natsu.

"Hey guys!" Mira beamed at them.

"Hi Mira." Lucy smiled. "Can I have some vanilla ice cream please? Can I also have it with some strawberry syrup and a chocolate flake?"

"Sure!" Mira said and made Lucy her ice cream. She gave it to her and Lucy licked it happily

"Can I have some Coke please?" Gray asked and Mira nodded. She gave him his coke and he started drinking it.

"I'm so happy we got all that money!" Lucy beamed.

"I know! I can almost buy anything now!" Natsu grinned, as he wolfed down on his very spicy chicken.

"Oh, Gray." Lucy turned to the Ice Mage next to her. She smiled. "Thanks for saving me back there with that Sayake girl."

Gray smiled.

"Anytime, Lucy." He winked. Lucy's cheeks were coated with a soft red colour. Gray chuckled.

Gray finished his Coke and through the can in the bin from his seat.

"Oh yes!" Gray said as he smashed his fist onto his palm.

"What is it, Gray?" Happy asked, sucking on his favourite raw fish.

"I just remembered. When I defeated some guy called Raven during the job, he said something like: _'Forgive me .. master Shiori ..' _"

"Master Shiori?" Lucy asked. "I wonder who that is .."

"Do you have any idea who that might be, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Eto .. what's the persons name again?"

"Shiori."

"Shiori ..." Natsu pondered. Then his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu froze. He couldn't move. He felt like his intestines were tied into a very tight knot. He felt like he couldn't breath.

"Natsu...?" Happy asked.

~ Silence ~

"I'm .. leaving." Natsu whispered, his hair covering his eyes. He stood up and slowly walked out the guild. Dodging a chair and a table here and then.

"What happened to him?" Gray asked and Lucy shrugged.

They all turned and watched him walk out the guild, his head hanging low.

_XXX_

Natsu walked through the streets of Magnolia, no emotion plastered on his face. He stopped and looked up to the sky.

"Shiori .." He whispered.

_'N-Natsu ... when will this end?'_

Her sweet voice rang in his head. He remembered her long bubble gum pink hair that smelt of beautiful strawberries. He remembered her bright teal green eye and the bang that covered her other eye.

Tears were threatening to fall but he pulled them back in.

He continued to walk to no destination.

It was now dark and he stood in front of a big lake. The lake sparkled as the bright moon shone on it. He sighed.

Natsu realised he's lost many people in his past. Sting, Rogue, Igneel, Shiori ...

"Why can't everyone just come back?!" Natsu screamed as many tears flew out of his eyes. He dropped on his knees and sobbed loudly.

"Everything bad happens to me .." He whispered. "Only if I could see their faces once again ..."

"Well, you can see ONE of the faces." A voice said.

Natsu turned around to see someone in a black hood.

"W-Who are you?" He asked, wiping the tears off his face.

"Someone you know very well." The person spoke. The person pulled down their hood, to reveal someone with very long bubble gum pink hair, and the visible eye was teal green. The other one was covered by a bang.

"N-No ..." Natsu whispered, his eyes widened.

"Yes." The person smirked.

"Shiori ..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER~! I hope u liked this chapter. I could just imagine Natsu crying. Kawaii!**

**I managed to put Shiori in this one. I can also imagine that last scene when Shiori pulls her hood down! ^^D**

**Please review! Btw sorry this chapter was short :3**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Coldest Winters (Gray x OC)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Bye bye! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo guys! This is the 5th chapter ^^ Sorry I haven't updated in a while - I still have other stories to work on! Please forgive me! D:**

**Anyway, let's start! xDD**

_**Summary**_

**When Natsu was a child, he had a really rough past. Dragon Slayers were sent to labs,**

**along with their dragons. Their powers were drained, and then they would**

**be killed. One day, Natsu and his best friend Shiori decided that they were**

**going to run away for sure, but it was only Natsu who made it. To this day,**

**Natsu regrets the day he left Shiori, thinking that she was dead. But little**

**did he know, she was alive**

**and ready to kill ...**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Gajle, Jerza, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Long Lost Siblings (My first crossover fic!)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Predator and the Prey - Chapter 4**_

"Shiori .. is it really you?" Natsu whispered. The wind came and Shiori's beautiful bubble gum pink hair flew gracefully.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" She smirked and tears started trickling down Natsu's cheeks.

"How's Fairy Tail holdin' up for you?" She asked.

"I-It's nice .." He said.

"Do you remember Miyuki?" She asked him. There was a pause.

"Miyuki? Miyuki Sapphire?" Natsu asked. An image of a girl with shoulder length hair and aquamarine blue eyes flashed in his mind. The girl was also wearing a blue thin ribbon in her hair.

"Yeah, the Snow Dragon Slayer." Shiori said. "She made it out, you know."

"Miyuki? She managed to escape?" Natsu said in disbelief. Shiori nodded, smiling at his face.

"Since when?" Natsu asked.

"After you left. We both escaped together." She told me bitterly. Natsu felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Oh .. OK." Natsu said quietly, he looked down on the floor.

"Do .. do you remember Sting and Rouge?" Natsu asked. Shiori's eyes widened.

_"NO STING! NO!"_

The voice of her when she was younger ran in her head. She shut her eyes tight - blocking the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Y-Yeah .." She mumbled. Natsu gave a soft smile.

"They were great friends." He said and Shiori nodded.

"Natsu? Can I ask you a favour?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah, anything." Natsu replied.

Shiori took a step closer to him. Then another. Then another, until her mouth was levelled with his ear.

"Can you die for me?" She asked.

"W-What was that?" Natsu said, thinking that he didn't hear properly.

"Can. You. Die. For. Me." She said.

"W-Wha-"

**_*Stab*_**

Shiori plunged her shadow blade into Natsu's stomach. He coughed up blood with wide eyes.

"E-Eh?" Was the only think that could come out his mouth before he fell on the floor.

"That's what you get for leaving me to die. You piece of trash." Shiori hissed and disappeared into the night.

Natsu laid there, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. He clutched his stomach, trying to make less blood come out. The blood from his house dripped down his chin as he coughed some more.

"S-Shiori .." He whispered as he fell unconscious.

Left in the darkness to die.

_XXX_

Lucy was lying down on her bed. She kept on twisting and turning. She sat up and sighed.

"Ugh! Why can't I sleep?!" She yelled.

She was feeling tired, but she just couldn't sleep. Her bed was still comfortable as usual, but she just felt like there wasn't something right.

"Maybe I should go out for a walk, that must clear my mind." She told herself. She put on her long furry jacket (She was in a tank top and short shorts). She then put on some furry boots and made sure to take her keys, since it was late at night.

She locked her front door and started to walk down the pavement. She relaxed as the cold breeze went through her hair.

"This is so relaxing~!" She sang as she continued to walk down the pavement.

Before she knew it, she reached a very large lake. The moon light made the water twinkle, as if there were stars on the lake.

"So pretty.." Lucy whispered as she continued to stare at the beauty in front of her.

She continued to walk until she saw something. It was a someone. It was a someone she knew. It was Natsu. On the floor, surrounded by blood. His bangs shading his eyes.

Lucy cupped her lips with both hands, trying to force back a scream.

She continued to stare at the body in front of her.

She dropped on her knees and continued to stare at the body in front of her.

"N-Natsu .."

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER~! ^^ Soz guys, I know I'm such a prick for doing this, but it's part of the story! xD**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter to see if Natsu dies or not! ^^D Btw soz that the chapter is short :3**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Gajle, Jerza, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Long Lost Siblings (My first crossover fic!)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyoo guys! Soz I haven't updated in a week. It's school :3 Anyway, I hope u enjoy this chapter! ^^D**

_**Summary**_

**When Natsu was a child, he had a really rough past. Dragon Slayers were sent to labs,**

**along with their dragons. Their powers were drained, and then they would**

**be killed. One day, Natsu and his best friend Shiori decided that they were**

**going to run away for sure, but it was only Natsu who made it. To this day,**

**Natsu regrets the day he left Shiori, thinking that she was dead. But little**

**did he know, she was alive**

**and ready to kill ...**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Gajle, Jerza, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**The Long Lost Siblings (My first crossover fic!)**

**TYSM! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Predator and the Prey - Chapter 5**_

Two light blue magic circles disappeared and a girl wiped her sweaty fore head.

"I healed him the best I can." Wendy said. Erza patted Wendy's back.

"Thank you for your hard work today, Wendy." Erza said and Wendy smiled.

Team Natsu were all in Lucy's apartment, Natsu lying on Lucy's bed. Happy was crying on Lucy.

Gray sat on the other chair and watched his rival.

_'Natsu .. I hope you're OK ..'_ Gray thought.

"He should be awake in about half an hour." Wendy told them. Happy cheered and Carla smiled. Gray sighed in relief and Lucy smiled at the fact that he was still alive.

"Still, I wonder what happened to him." Erza said as she stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

_'Natsu .. when will this ever end?'_

_'No sting! NO!'_

"Shiori ..." Natsu mumbled. Everyone turned towards him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's eyes slowly lifted up. He blinked a couple of times and then his eyes fully widened.

"Natsu-san! You're awake!" Wendy cried and hugged Natsu. Natsu tried to sit up but then he felt a slight pain in his stomach.

"W-What happened?" He asked.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Gray asked.

Natsu fell quiet for a minute.

"I can't remember everything..." He said. "But I remember that someone stabbed something into my stomach."

"Do you remember who?" Erza asked sternly.

Natsu thought for a moment.

_'Do you remember Miyuki?'_

_'Can. You. Die. For. Me.'_

_'That's what you get for leaving me, you peace of trash.'_

Natsu suddenly widened his eyes.

"It was Shiori .." Natsu whispered.

"Shiori? Who's that?" Happy asked.

"She's .. she's .."

"Come on dude, spit it out already!" Gray urged.

"She's a child hood friend of mine." Natsu finished.

"When did you meet her?" Lucy asked.

Natsu then took a deep breath and told them everything. About the labs and the cells, Sting and Rogue, Igneel, when him and Shiori were escaping, when he left her, when he finally saw her again ..

"Oh," Wendy mumbled.

"Is there anyway we can track her down?" Erza asked.

"Ano ..." Natsu thought.

_'Do you remember Miyuki?'_

_'Miyuki? Miyuki Sapphire?'_

"MIYUKI!" Natsu screeched. Lucy jumped back, accidentally falling onto Gray who caught her by the waist.

"Who's Miyuki?" Wendy asked.

"She's another friend of mine. Shiori told me that they escaped together. But she didn't tell me where she is now." Natsu explained.

"Miyuki, huh?" Gray said. "Is she a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yep, the Snow Dragon Slayer." Natsu stated.

"What about Shiori?" Erza asked.

"She's a Shadow Dragon Slayer like Rogue. But she makes weapons out of Shadows, and they can't be seen."

"Woaw! That's scary!" Happy said shakily.

"Well, I think we should find this Miyuki chick first. Hopefully she could help us find Shiori." Gray said.

"That's true. Let's go!" Natsu grinned. He tried to stand up but then he felt pain go all around his body.

"I think you have to rest a little more before you go." Lucy smiled and he nodded.

_XXX_

3 days later (At the snowy mountains) ...

"I-it's s-so c-cold! She stutters shakily." Horologrium said as he trekked through the snow along with the rest of Team Natsu. Lucy was inside of him with Wendy. They were both covered in a brown blanket.

"Guys .." Happy started. "What are we doing up here anyways?"

"Well, if you were a S_now _Dragon Slayer, where would you be?" Gray asked.

"Probably somewhere there is- OH~!" Happy laughed and Gray rolled his eyes.

"But we're just guessing." Erza said. "It doesn't mean she'll be here."

"That's true. But I have a feeling that Miyuki will be here. She has to be.." Natsu whispered.

Suddenly, a very strong wind blew and they all almost fell backwards.

"I think we should take a break. Why don't we go and camp in that cave over there?" Erza asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm getting tired of all this walking anyways." Gray said.

They all made their way into the cave and sat down. Natsu found a few pieces of rock and burnt it with his hand. Erza set up sleeping bags and tents while Horologrium disappeared.

"Ah~ It's so warm in here~!" Lucy and Wendy sighed in relief as they cuddled by the fire.

Erza brought some food with her, so they all eat some warm bread and some cake. The cakes were all strawberry.

"How come all the cakes are strawberry, Erza?" Happy asked as he bit into another one.

"Nothing tastes better than strawberry cake!" Erza grinned, sparks in her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped.

**_*Pitter patter*_**

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

**_*Pitter patter, pitter patter*_**

"Aren't those foot steps?" Gray asked.

**_*Pitter patter, pitter patter*_**

"Who's there? Come out!" Erza ordered as she summoned her sword. Natsu and Gray went into their fighting stances while Lucy and Wendy quivered in slight fear.

"What are you doing in my cave?" A voice whispered.

"Come out!" Gray shouted.

Suddenly, a girl approached them. She had snow white very long hair that stopped at her knees and was straight. She had a fringe that covered her fore head, snow white skin and crystal blue eyes. She also had a _very _large chest and curvaceous figure. She also had a dark blue thin head band that had a dark blue thin ribbon attached to it and was tied into a bow on the right side of her head.

Natsu suddenly dropped his position and his eyes widened. The girls eyes narrowed once she saw Natsu.

"Natsu .." She whispered venomously.

Natsu's eyes widened. He dropped his fighting stance.

"Miyuki .."

* * *

**Heyoo! I hope u enjoyed this chapter! So, they finally found Miyuki! Is she going to b nice, or bad? Stay tuned in the next chapter to find out! xD**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, OCxOC)**

**The Long Lost Siblings (My first crossover fic!)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**TYSM! :D**

**Bye bye! ^^**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Predator and The Prey_**

**Summary: **When Natsu was a child, he had a really rough past. Dragon Slayers were sent to labs,along with their dragons. Their powers were drained, and then they would be killed. One day, Natsu and his best friend Shiori decided that they were going to run away for sure, but it was only Natsu who made it. To this day,Natsu regrets the day he left Shiori, thinking that she was dead. But little did he know, she was alive and ready to kill ...

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

**Pairings: **Natsu x OC / GrayLu

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** _Heyoo. I'M SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY! OMG PLZ FORGIVE ME! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, PLEASE! I've just had other stories to tend to! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE! D'': _

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**_The Predator and The Prey - Chapter 6_**

"Miyuki ..." Natsu whispered. His eyes were wide, tears threatening o fall. Miyuki shot him a death glare, making Natsu snap out of his thoughts.

"Get out." The white haired girl stated plainly. "I never want to see you again, ever!"

"Miyuki, I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled. "SNOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Pure white snow with spikey shards of ice in it was shot out of Miyuki's mouth and aimed at Team Natsu. They all dodged the attack, watching it destroy the wall of the cave.

"Holy crap!" Gray said shocked. Erza summoned her Heart Kreuz sword, stepping forwards.

"Miyuki-san, we mean no harm." Erza said calmly.

_'You say that while holding a sword?' _The rest of Team Natsu thought as they sweat dropped.

"Miyuki is anything wrong?" A female like voice asked. A wolf, with the most beautiful white fur and midnight black eyes came next to her. Miyuki bent down and patted the wolf.

"Nothing. Don't worry, Nana." Miyuki smiled warmly. The wolf smiled but then turned to Team Natsu, who had questioning looks on their faces

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The wolf called 'Nana' growled and positioned herself into a fighting stance. Everyone in Team Natsu took a step back except from Natsu and Erza.

"We mean no harm, we're here for information." Erza stated. The wolf dropped her fighting stance.

"What information do you need?" Nana asked.

"We need information on Shiori." Natsu boldly said as he gave Miyuki a determined look. Miyuki glared back, but later she then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Well, this is how it all started ..."

_A small timid girl sat at the very back of the cell. Her knees were pressed together with her delicate arms wrapped around the both of them. She stared at the ground, thinking about her Dragon. Silvermist, the Dragon of Snow. The girl hugged her legs tighter as she tried to hold back tears._

_Suddenly, she heard the cell gate open. She slowly looked up to see two guards holding onto a girl with long bubble gum pink hair._

_"Get in there! You piece of scum!" One of the guards yelled as they literally through the girl far into the cell, some of the others moving to the side. The pink haired girl laid on the floor, frozen._

_The guards then shut the cell gate and left. Miyuki watched the girl, but she didn't move. Suddenly, Miyuki unconsciously stood up and walked towards the girl and the floor, and kneeled down. She placed her hands in front of her and a sky blue coloured light appeared around her hands and the girl. Tiny silver sparkles rained against the girl's body._

_"Holy Drops." Miyuki whispered as she closed her eyes. Miyuki hadn't been drained yet, so she could still use some of her magic. Snow Dragon Slayer Magic also came with healing spells, just like Sky Dragon Slayer Magic._

_The blue light then faded away and the sparkles disappeared. Miyuki opened her eyes to see the girl still dead on the floor, but moving a bit. She suddenly heard the girl mumble something._

_"M-Miyuki .."_

_"Huh?" Miyuki asked quietly._

_"Miyuki .. is that you?" The girl whispered. The pink haired girl slowly started to lift up her head, and her visible eye was locked on Miyuki's aquamarine eyes._

_"Yes, it's me. Miyuki Sapphire. I healed you with my magic, Shiori." Miyuki smiled softly. Shiori stared at her for a moment, then her eyes softened._

_"Thank you. Thank you so much." The girl said as she wrapped her weak arms around Miyuki's neck. Miyuki flinched at first, but then she hugged the girl back._

_"Where's Natsu?" Miyuki asked softly. Shiori suddenly froze._

_"Don't EVER speak about him." Shiori hissed. "He left me. He left us."_

_"You mean, he escaped?" Miyuki asked in disbelief. Shiori nodded._

_Shiori then told her everything that happened. When her and Natsu were escaping and she got tripped over and the guards caught her, and when Natsu left her._

_"That ... that traitor!" Miyuki whispered venomously. She then looked up at Shiori, her fists clenched tight and tears streaming down her face._

_"I know." Shiori mumbled. "But we'll get out of here all right. We'll find him, and kill him."_

_A week later, Shiori and Miyuki escaped by overpowering the guards. They then made their separate ways, both vowing to kill Natsu once they see him._

_XXX_

"And that's it." Miyuki finished. There was complete silence for a while.

"I see." Erza stated.

"..." Natsu kept quiet.

"So, will you help us find this Shiori chick or not?" Gray asked plainly. Miyuki thought for a while and then softly smiled.

"Yes, I will help you." She then turned to Natsu. "It doesn't mean I forgive you, though."

Natsu had a sad look on his face and Miyuki looked away, trying to avoid it.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Happy cheered and everyone nodded, making their way out the cave.

_XXX_

**_*Shatter!*_**

The sound of many pieces of glass echoed around the room. Shiori's fists were tightly clenched her she gritted her teeth. Her eyes were wide in anger.

"THAT TRAITOR! DAMN YOU!" She yelled. Then she suddenly smiled. But in a way an evil maniac would smile.

"Now I have two people to kill. More fore me..."

* * *

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** _Heyoo! I hoped u ejoyed my chapter! I again apologise for updating so late. Please tell me what you think and the reviews! :D_

_XXX_

**Name: **Shiori Hinata

**Age: **17

**Likes: **Fighting, doing acrobats and her loved ones

**Dislikes: **Liars and Traitors

_XXX_

**- _Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, The Boy With An Ice Heart,_**

**_Gender Bender Spell, The First of July, My Saviour, The Long Lost Siblings, The Academy of Fairy Tail!, New Year's Resolution and _**

**_Forever Yours - _**

_XXX_

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
